


Body

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch Fics [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fear, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Lúcio, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Lucio and his boyfriend, Kyle (you) have been together nearly a year, their anniversary is quite soon. Lucio has yet to tell his man about the biggest secret he has, but with Hanas help he is convinced to and things turn out very, very pleasing.





	1. Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time writing for a trans character. I do have a friend who is trans, going male to female, so I have a teensy bit experience with talking to them. I have done some research, but in no way what so ever am I trying to offend anyone and I hope I do not. All I can do is apologize in advance.

Almost a year, that was how long you and your sweet songbird had been together, though you only called him that in your head or when in complete privacy as Lucio turned quite an interesting shade of red. The thought brought an amused smile to your lips as you rolled over to face your partner, careful of course as he was still asleep. Now a little perspective here, you were 5’8” (1.73m) tall the same height as Hanzo and as such a little taller then your 5’3” (1.6m) boyfriend Lucio. Your shoulders were broader and your arms thick so when your friends and teammates teased the pair of you, they were all so certain you were the ‘big spoon’ but in truth you switched off and sometimes awoke like today, in complete different positions then the previous night, but it was comfortable. 

Eyes falling to your love you would take in his features, his slightly scrunched yet relaxed face in his dreams, the dreds loose from their ponytail for sleep, the smooth dark skin as he snuggled just the tiniest bit closer to your bare chest. Your hand on his hip would slowly begin to drift upward, gentle and light so as not to wake him, just re-exploring the soft skin until you came to a very, very faint scar on the side of his chest. You knew for a fact he had a matching one on the other side of his body, but you were careful to never draw attention to them as you knew full well it was only a couple of months ago that he had started NOT wearing his shirt when he slept or just seeing him shirtless in general. You had a suspicion of what they were and a secret your love was hiding from you still, but you were never going to push it. Yes, you had been almost a year and had never had full sex, so you had no idea (but had a guess) as to what his ‘plumbing’ was.

You would never push, you loved him too much for that, and had always accepted when he pulled away after he finished sucking you off or so, accepted the excuses and saw the relief in his eyes when you did. You would wait as long as he needed you too and knew at the very least he had Angela for support. The two spent plenty of time together in the medical bay and while Lucio told you it was because he was learning more medical skills you would see how he rubbed his arm at times when he found you again and the tell-tale bruise of a recent injection. He always told you if he was ill so you were fairly certain it was a treatment of a different sort, but you were patient and you would wait.

Feeling the man shift again you would suck in a breath as his hand pressed a spot on your lower back, a spot where you had a nice row of stitches from a recent mission that Angela had patched up. In truth that mission had been hell and you had spent a good week in the medical bay under the doctors care, your love worrying endlessly till you were released. The wound was small now and the stitches were healing nicely, but stung none the less. You would then see those chocolate eyes slowly opening to meet your own, voice groggy with sleep, “Kyle….you ok?” He would ask, hand shifting to rub the sleep from his eyes as your own fell back to his hip and gave it a squeeze, “I’m fine babe, stitches just a little tender, may have to have Angie take a look” You speak in a soft tone so as not to worry him, but it didn’t seem to work as he would move from your arms and move the blankets off the both of you, “On your stomach, let me look, I’ve been learning” He say in that, ‘are you doubting my skill?’ tone and you chuckle a bit.

Always amazed at how quickly he could gain his energy some mornings, yet be totally lazy on others you would do as told. Resting your head on your arms so you didn’t get a face full of pillow as you felt his hands, calloused from his music and fighting, yet gentle on your skin and could practically feel him concentrating. Wincing a little as he applied pressure around the four little crisscrossed pieces of thread he would hum under his breath, “A little antibiotic cream should get these back on track, stay right there” he tells you and you watch as he is up and disappearing into your bathroom, though a slight frown was on your lips from the ever so small limp he had. It was nearly gone and if he would stop skating around it would heal faster, but he had sprained his ankle on that same mission and you had to push the thought from your mind, you were both ok and safe now. About a minute later he would be back with the tube of cream, humming under his breath which brought your smile back easily. His weight settling back on the bed the little dab of cream is cool on your skin, but the minor pain reliever in it has the sting vanishing soon enough. Sitting up once he lets you, you see him wipe his fingers on a tissue before you were tugging him close to your chest, “Thanks Lu, you take such good care of me” you smile, pressing a sweet kiss to those lips before he can respond.

Feeling him smile into it you shudder a bit as his hands slide up your back, “Always happy to take care of you, just glad you’re healing” he say and you can see the small flash of fear in his eyes, it had been a close call for you even though it seemed such a small wound now. Giving him another squeeze you would move to get up, kissing his temple, “Let’s go get some breakfast, huh?” you say to change the subject and are relieved to see him relax again, nodding and ducking back into the bathroom with fresh clothes in tow. Chuckling a bit you would put on a pair of jeans and a tshirt, just slipping on your shoes as he came back out fully ready, hand grabbing your own once you stood from tying your laces and tugging you out. You had no qualms about public affection, though kept it mostly to hand holding and small kisses lest 76 get bent out of shape if he was around. Getting to the kitchen you would slip inside to find breakfast was in full swing and most of the members there in varying states of awake which always made you chuckle. Dropping hands for now so you could get what you wanted for breakfast you would soon have toast with jam and a cup of tea, nodding to Hanzo in thanks for making plenty of hot water in the kettle, while your love had his usual cereal and juice.

Settling with him at the table you would almost chuckle as Hana pounced on her friend, nearly, “Lucio you are still going to help me with my stream today right?” she ask and he would blink, “Oh, right that was today. Hana I…” You could tell he was about to turn her down as the two of you had been musing ideas of things to do today before you went to bed last night, but you shrugged, “Hey, hon, I forgot Torb wanted a bit of help calibrating his turrets sometime this week so I will be busy” You assure him and Torb would give a grunt in agreement from where he leaned against a wall drinking coffee.It had been a while since they had done a stream and you could see the smile brightening as he nodded to Hana, “Yeah I’ll be there” he agree and you would smile to yourself. Falling into chatter with the others as breakfast continued you would make sure to wash up your dishes as people began to disperse, feeling Lucio kiss your cheek, “Thanks babe, see you at dinner?” he say, Hana already dragging him off and you nod chuckling, “Sounds good” you agree, wiping your hands before the Swedish man was beckoning you to follow.

*With Lucio*  
Man how he loved you, you were always so sweet to him and it was a wonderful near year together, your anniversary the next coming month and it would be special. Mind on the present he would happily let the gamer girl drag him back to her room, always excited to hang with her and help with her streams. Today it seemed a rhythm game was in store and as they got into it Lucio realized some of his music was in it, so this was what his agent had been talking about! It was awesome and both their fans were going crazy in the comments as they played and joked with each other. It was an amazing way to relax and take his mind off of things.

Reality would only come back to them about five hours later when the stream wrapped up and once they were certain they were offline they would laugh together, “Hana that was epic” he would say, near squirming in his seat as they came down from the excitement high and took a long drink of water, “I know right, the fans were way into it today. I’m glad you came too, you been looking a little tense lately” she comment and the man would blink, “You think so?” he ask and she nod her head before continuing, “Totally tense, I mean you’ve gotten better now that Kyle is up and around again, but you gotta chill” she say and Lucio would blink at her. The memories of the mission flashing in his mind again as he looked down at his lap, “I almost lost him, Hana” he say and he felt the fear creep on him once more, “And I haven’t even told him everything about me”

She would soften a moment before giving an exasperated sigh, “You still haven’t told him that, but you’ve been together like a year” she huff. Aside from Mercy and Athena, Hana was the only one who knew Lucio was trans and that had been an unintentional reveal. Lets just say they were holed up on a mission when mother nature paid Lucio a visit and he had to tell her. Luckily his best friend hadn’t even blinked at him, stating she had a feeling and shared her ‘supplies’ with him. She had been helping him ever since and pestering him to tell his boyfriend already, “I mean he loves you to pieces and people like you aren’t all uncommon anymore, I doubt he’ll care. He’s Bi anyways you said” she point out, popping her gum and waiting for him to speak.

The DJ twiddling his fingers would look up to her, “I’m just scared, Hana, what if it is a big deal to him? I’m just as scared of losing him that way as I am of him….dying and that almost happened!” he almost shut before taking a deep breath, “But almost losing him…I should tell him even more now, it feels like I’m lying everyday otherwise” he say and she nods, “Don’t want things awkward on your anniversary either” she says and Lucio blinks. She was right there indeed, a one year dating anniversary was a huge thing, especially in love and he knew a lot of couples tend to have sex on them. He loved the fact you never pushed him in that, letting him suck you off but backing off when he declined to go further, but that night? And he wanted you, wanted you so bad in those intimate times, but the fear always got him. Unlike some he was not disgusted with his lower parts, even enjoyed the times he pleasured himself, it had been the breasts that caused most his troubles and those were finally gone so he was content in his body. His only fear now was others, especially you, rejecting him, but as he looked at Hana once more he nodded, “I’m going to head out and will tell him tonight. Going to skip dinner” he say and was up and out before she could respond.


	2. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio reminisces a bit to help himself calm down, but you start to worry

*With Lucio*  
As he left her room Lucio knew full well that Hana would let you know he was skipping dinner, but would do it in a way that was not suspicious of course so he did not worry there. He also knew that once you found out you would probably make him a sandwich and hurry right back to your shared room so he was trying to get his mind ready, luckily he still had a good two hours at least till that happened. So he would be doing his best to psych himself, everything would be fine, he just had to believe that as you had both been through so much already in this one year and he couldn’t help but smile at the memories you shared.

Getting into your room he would first slip into some comfy clothes, loose tshirt and some shorts really before settling in his work space in the corner. It wasn’t a huge set up, no he had more equipment for making music in one of the lab rooms thanks to Winston, but this smaller one was good for working on ideas or more personal projects as he was doing now. Putting emotions into music was what he did best and he was feeling a ton right now as he worked on part of your anniversary gift. The worry and fear was going in, it was part of your journey as a couple and he just hoped it would not have a sad outcome.

Having to shake his head as he started thinking negatively he would look at the clock, 4:30pm, he had killed the two hours, but wasn’t really surprised. Time flew when he was focused, but now he stood and stretched, checking his phone to see he had a message saying you had finished with Torb, but were so very sore now. Smile twitching his lips he had a feeling you would say that and responded back of course ~I’ll massage your back later, querido, see you soon~ and was pleased when he got a smiley in return along with ~I love you~ before he was responding the same.

Those three words, typed or spoken, always made him feel better and he felt the warmth spreading in his chest as he set his phone to charge on his dresser top. His eyes would then drift to something special there and he was picking it up, hugging it to his chest as he moved to lay back on the bed. What was it? Well simply enough it was a stuffed frog with a pink heart on its chest, your Valentines gift to him almost six months ago now and a comfort item. Usually the frog ended up in bed with him, or at least within arms reach, when you were away on missions without him and listened when he told it his fears. It was silly, but he could clearly remember the day you gave it to him.

FLASHBACK  
It was your first Valentines day together, that was what Lucio was thinking as he looked at the calendar on his phone, the special day half a week away now. Things had been hectic around the base lately, missions cropping up left and right it seemed and that had the DJ a bit worried as you were on one yourself, but you were going to back in time you promised. So he would do his best to stay upbeat, but that afternoon the team still at the Watchpoint would get the worst news. Your team had gone dark, comms silent and Winston would inform them of 76’s last message as they all were in the conference room. “All he could tell us was that everyone was safe, but their hideout had been discovered, the team separated and Talon attempting to track their signals before he cut off”

The gorilla was worried of course, everyone was as they looked at each other, Lucio’s stomach twisting as the worse case scenarios flashed in his mind, hands fisting his pants as he took a steadying breath. Lena resting a hand to his shoulder would draw him back, “They’ll come back, luv, don’t you worry” She knowing full well what was going on in his mind as she had her own lover she worried about. Giving her a nod Lucio had gotten up and the day returned to normal as possible, everyone trying to stay positive as the days passed by. His heart feeling heavier and heavier each one till he was glancing at his phone on that special day.

Febuary 14th. You were supposed to be there, you had promised, but comms were still dark and his faith was wavering. Everyone giving him space that day it seemed, except for Hana who tried to keep him distracted with games. He didn’t go to dinner that day, instead heading back to his room and curling up on his bed, not even realizing at first the tears on his cheeks. The emotions were getting to him and he was hugging a pillow tight to his chest on the verge of breaking down before a knock would come to his door. Not in the mood to deal with people really he would rub at his face, asking Athena to open the door anyways cause it was most likely someone worrying. His back to the door he wouldn’t see who it was, “I’m fine, I’ll come to breakfast I promise” he state to try to get them to leave him be, but the footsteps told him they were getting closer.

Curling in on himself tighter he was going to tell them to leave him alone when weight settled on the bed behind him, something green and pink soon in his field of vision and he was blinking at the stuffed frog, but then the arm holding it and the dark brown, almost black sleeve on that arm. That jacket…eyes widening he would be twisting over and nearly choked as his eyes found you, “Kyle….KYLE!” Oh thank the universe or whomever was in charge as he launched himself at your chest and almost knocked you both off the bed, relief coursing through as your arms wrapped around him, “I am so sorry Lucio, I almost broke my promise” you would murmur into his ear, heart clenching as you felt him shaking and tears on your shirt, “You’re ok, that’s what matters” he responds shakily, but happy.

Pulling back enough to look at you he could see the exhaustion on your face and was soon coaxing the jacket from your shoulders, “Kick off your shoes babe and lay with me” he encouraged and you were more then happy to comply, your bag and such by his door. As you lay down you pull the frog back into view and see your boyfriend blink a moment, “I know we said no gifts, but had to have something in case we didn’t get back till morning” you say as he takes it gently, heartwarming as the smile spreads on his face, “I love it” he says instead of anything else as he moves to lay on your chest and you couldn’t stop yourself from responding, “And I love you” It was the first time you said it and for a moment you thought it too soon, but Lucio kissing you quelled that fear as he responded, “Te amo querido”  
END FLASHBACK 

Holding it to his chest he would take a deep breath, you loved him and he loved you, everything would be ok he told himself once again.

*With you*  
Following Torbjorn out of the kitchen that morning you knew full well you were going to be busy and probably pretty sore by the time the day came to an end, because when it came to calibrating turrets with the Swedish man, well you would not be touching the turrets. Having listened to the man talk as you made your way to one of the practice ranges you would smile as he asked of your relationship, “You and that frog are good together” he muse and you smile of course, “I love him a lot” you agree, the man chuckling a bit. You two always had pleasant conversations and while he teased you knew he meant well of course, happy to see good things in this dark time.

Getting to the practice range you were right in the fact you would not be touching the turrets, you were a guinea pig. Testing calibration meant running on your part and a lot of it, the setting on the pulse of course turned down way low it would merely sting if you got hit, but you were still not looking forward to it as you warmed up your muscles. You may not be as flexible as the Shimadas were, but you were pretty quick on your feet and ‘about average enough for the testing’ as Torb had put it when he asked your help so you weren’t too concerned. Your thoughts changing tune as the day got underway.

Luckily you were not running around like a chicken the entire time, no at one point you were hitting tennis balls in the air for the turrets to track, but all in all you were sore and exhausted by the end of the day. Luckily you hadn’t done anything too stressful so your stitches had not popped, but they were aching again as you texted your love about how sore you were, perking when he assured a massage later, his hands were always so good. Shaking your head to clear it you helped Torb finish cleaning up before heading out with him towards the kitchen once more as dinner was probably nearly done.

Getting there as others were you would see Rein stirring a large pot of something and by the smell it was potato soup, you liked it a lot and happily took the bowl he offered you, settling down to eat and looking for Lucio. Hana coming in a few minutes later you tilt your head at her and she settles across from you with food in a few moments, “I think the streaming gave Lucio a bit of a headache, he went back to your room after” she said and you were instantly worrying, why hadn’t he told you that in the text? Looking Hana over a moment you could tell she was lying after a second and that worried you more, but the next moment you realized she was covering for him. He must be upset over something then and you were u quick, letting Roadhog have the rest of your soup you would quickly make a pb&j sandwich, not wanting your boyfriend to go hungry, before you were hurrying off. The others having heard the gamer talk to you wouldn’t question and you were glad of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> te amo querido: love you dear  
> querido: dear
> 
> Google translate is what I use, so if i am wrong i apologize!


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback and confession

It was not that long of a walk to your room and you were careful to keep the sandwich on the plate as you hurried along, typing in the code easily enough. The door hissing open your eyes would land on the bed in moments and you would be frowning, “Lucio, babe?” you ask gently as you make your way over, noticing right away that he had the frog in his arms. He had told you a while back how comforting the item was, especially when you were separated for missions and it warmed your heart, but for him to be hugging it now worried you. Setting the plate on the dresser you would make your way over and settle on the side of the bed by him as he looked to you, “Hey, sorry to worry you,” he say “Hana told you I came in here right?”

You nod of course, “Told me you had a headache, but I get the feeling that isn’t it” you say as he sits up cross-legged on the bed now, frog still in his lap as he shakes his head, “No, I’m fine like that, promise” he assures you and you slowly reach out to take one of his hands gently, giving it a squeeze, “Ok, then what’s up sweetheart? You know you can tell me anything, something happen during the stream?” You ask, knowing they talked to their fans and fans could comment during it you worried something had been said that upset him. The world knew of Lucio’s sexuality as he had not hidden it once rumors started spreading and they knew he was in a relationship, just not you by face except for his agent. Maybe one of the more crazy ones had threatened or so? You were worried, but would let him tell you before making any more conclusions.

Feeling him squeeze your hand back Lucio would meet your eyes and your heart clenched as you saw the fear in his, arms coming around him easily as he fell into your arms. His face burying into your chest you would kiss the top of his head, confused now indeed and blinking at his words, “I’m scared of losing you” he say and your mind went back to that mission once again, was it still eating at him this badly?

FLASHBACK  
A mission to Dorado, easy enough right? Los Muertos was acting up again so Winston thought it would be good for a small team to go in and knock them down a few pegs again, easy. Well of course things would not go according to plan if they ever did with your ragtag little group. Seems the increased activity had been weapons caches moving through at a higher volume then before and they were powerful weapons indeed. Luckily your team had come upon them in one of the deserted areas of town, building already falling down from a recent small earthquake.

Things were going well at first, really, even as shots were ringing out between your team and the gang, but then things would come crashing down on you, literally. Seems rocket launchers were in those weapons deals and the unmistakable sound of one firing would catch your ears. Looking over in time to see your love dive to safety you would worry as he didn’t pop up right away. Hurrying over as quick as the volleys would allow you were over the low wall and frowning as he had one of his skates off, the wheel broken, but you could also see his ankle swelling. 

Calling out on the comms what was going on you would help him up and the team was in full retreat when the next grenade would hit. Having barely glimpsed it flying past you would throw you and Lucio both down with you on top to cover him and you could practically feel his fear. What you also felt would be a searing pain in your lower back and near yelled as you tried to move, “Kyle!” you heard your boyfriend shout as he moved out from under you and was kneeling at your side, calling for Ana and that you were down. All you could feel was warm wetness and pain, your vision swimming as pressure was soon on your back, “Stay with me querido, please, stay awake I got you”

You could hear his voice wavering and you would try to smile, hand moving to squeeze his knee, “Not going…anywhere” you say before feeling a pinch in your arm. Seeing one of Ana’s darts in it you would feel lighter still, but the pain lessened a bit. It was all strange to you until your vision was going dark and you were unconscious, hearing Lucio shouting your name once more before it consumed you completely.

What you would know next when your mind decided to come back from it’s vacation was that your eyes were opening to the sterile white of the infirmary and your back was throbbing. Mouth dry you would try to speak, only to start coughing and grunting as pain shot from the wound. What seemed like seconds later a hand was on your upper back and a glass and straw was in front of you held by a dark skinned hand, “I got you Kyle, sip some water” the encouragement came and you managed a couple swallows between coughs. The water helping it subside before you were eased back onto the pillows.

Eyes finding your boyfriend then you noticed the bags under his eyes and the worry, giving him a smile, “Hey, how long was I out?” you ask, lacing your fingers with his when his hand found yours “Luckily only 36hrs” he would say and you tsked, knowing full well he wouldn’t have slept during that time. The familiar clack of heels would alert you to Mercy as she approached, the woman giving a relieved smile, “Oh good you are awake, how do you feel?” she ask and of course you tell her of the pain and the coughing, n=knowing it bet just to behave.

Luckily after some poking and prodding and checking she would tell you to stay put, rest and she would let you out of there once she deemed you healed enough. Leaving you alone with your love then you would look to him, asking as gently as you could to not upset him, “What exactly hit me?” You would feel him tremble and gave his hand a squeeze as he answered, “Piece of narrow pipe, went right into the muscle and about halfway through you according to Angela…querido you were losing so much blood. I panicked and if it wasn’t for Ana reminding me of my music….oh god….you almost died” he would explain and you would see him slowly cracking till he broke. Not caring the pain you would pull him tight in your arms, working to soothe him and assure you were still there.  
END FLASHBACK

Rubbing his back now as you had done that day you would speak gently, “Hey now, sweetheart I am right here, you are not losing me anytime soon. The wound is almost gone and I have you to thank for helping take such good care of me” you tell him, but your confusion would only grow as you felt him shaking his head, “It’s not that…even though that still scares me…I need to tell you something else” he speak and you wonder what it could be. Carefully you would cup his chin, nudging him to look at you, eyes meeting his once again, “Lucio whatever it is you can tell me, I love you and nothing will change that” you assure and can see a tiny bit of relief in them before the deep breath The kind someone takes when they are going to just say it and get it over with and that was what he did. Speaking shakily, but strong, “I’m trans, Kyle”

You could place the exact fear now as he said it, rejection, that was what was terrifying him and you knew you had to reassure him quickly. So you did something instead of speaking at first, you kissed him. Firm and full of all the love you could pour into it as your suspicions were confirmed. It did not bother you in the least and you would shift yourself onto the bed more as you pulled him onto your lap to hold him close as possible. Feeling him kiss back after a moment and his arms holding you tight in return. Only pulling away when air became a necessity you would then kiss his nose and forehead as you finally spoke, “That doesn’t change a damn thing between us, babe, you are Lucio and will always be Lucio.” 

Your voice not wavering as you speak and your eyes staring into his own, letting him see the truth in them before you were watching him crumble. It was relief, that much was clear despite the tears that were flowing, and your hands were on his cheeks as your thumbs brushed them away softly as he managed to speak, still shaky “You don’t care?” he asks and you peck his lips and forehead again, “Of course I care, I care that you are healthy and happy. That is what I care about, doesn’t matter what parts you have” you promise as felt your tension easing as you saw him visibly relaxing. As he sunk against you, you would lay back onto the pillows and hold him close, hand ghosting up his side to where his scars were under the shirt, “Are you happy, sweetheart?”

Feeling him tense a moment where your touch lay he would look to you, “You…did you know already?” he questions instead and you gave him a small, sheepish look, “I suspected, but I wasn’t going to push” you concede to him and he would relax more as he realized you had accepted him a while ago then, “Te amo, querido…what did I do to deserve you?” he ask and you kiss his head gently “I love you to, babe, and same I did to deserve you, we may never know that answer” you respond gently.


	4. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have stated before I have a friend who is trans so I know a little from their experiences, though they are going male to female. I do not pretend to know more than should and I have no intention of offending anyone at all for anything in this chapter or the entire work. As Overwatch is set in the future things are more advanced so I would think medical in relation to this has advanced as well. Also Lucio's mindset is my own opinion and based on my friend and how she feels about herself now, so I know this is a true possibility even if it is in only one person. Thank you for reading!

The rest of that evening would be spent in bed, you cuddling on your boyfriend and of course making sure he ate the sandwich you brought, but more so just reassuring you were there and that you loved him. The next day the team would be curious to if everything was ok because of Lucio’s headache and it was easily just played off that the game had just given him a headache. From there you would go and give Angela a visit, on the pretense to anyone else that you stitches were looking infected, and were able to have a long conversation with the doctor as you learned more about Lucio. Most importantly you would learn about the injections or therapies he was receiving and what it was doing to his body.

In the most basic of terms it was doing just basic things like how his voice had changed and his body type. The most awkward part of the conversation that would come to pass, though, being that of his actual sexual organs. You taking Lucio’s hand would give it a squeeze as he blushed, explaining as Angie listened to offer support, “The only part that really bothered me was my breasts and my voice” he admit to you first “Once those were gone or different….I feel right in my body. Below the belt, though, I’m still female. The design of this treatment is doing nothing to my downstairs except for the birth control to lessen….menstruation” he explain before continuing, “Angela has offered to remove everything to stop it completely, but to be honest if I ever have a chance to have kids one day I want them to be mine”

The look on his face would tell you right out that he was nervous of you knowing that part, his hand nearly shaking in your own, as you felt yourself blushing. You had no idea he thought about kids and you had not wanted to bring up that topic with how dangerous of lives you all led. “I have always wanted to be a father someday” you admit yourself as you gave his hand a firm squeeze, “But I know it is something for us to talk about at a later time. As for periods…I used to have two sisters, younger, but I helped them a lot with their ‘pest’ as they put it. Especially after our parents died, so don’t be afraid to tell me if you need something or anything, hun” you tell him right out despite the embarrassment you could tell he was feeling before it was shifting to empathy. Your own eyes taking on a sadness too them as this was the first time you had mentioned your sisters to him and could see the questions in his eyes.

“Our apartment collapsed about a year before I joined you all here, I wasn’t home, but they were” You tell them both, taking a deep breath to keep yourself grounded on that as it would only be about three years now that, that had happened. Finding yourself pulled into your loves arms you would murmur an apology and he shook his head, “You don’t have to apologize for not telling me” he assure you kissing your temple, “I am sure you would when you felt ready” At that you would nod and were glad when everything seemed to relax more after that. You noticed indeed how much happier Lucio was now that you knew and it was wonderful to you. You would come to tell him more of your past as well at night when you were laying in bed together, of your family and sisters, your job. 

“I needed something stable after that and then I ran into you guys on that mission in Numbani” you would say, remembering indeed when you had met a couple of the Overwatch members. In truth you had been depressed and getting ready to end yourself when a protest broke out in the city. You don’t know what sparked it aside from Talon being there, but you had seen Hana out of her Meka about to be taken out by a sniper. Simply enough you had reacted and threw yourself onto her. You took a hit to the shoulder and things were blurry from there, but now here you were. “When I saw Hana about to be hit it reminded me of them and I just jumped, but I am so glad I took that bullet as I was able to meet you”

Life was quite simply put, good and as the days passed on you would find yourself excited one morning. Your anniversary had finally arrived and you had kindly asked Winston and Jack for the day off for the both of you unless complete emergency. Jack grumbled, but both did agree and you knew the rest of your teammates would respect it also as Hana had told EVERYONE. Sitting up slow and careful you would slip from your lovers arms, biting your lip to chuckle as he promptly pulled your pillow to his chest instead. You would then pull on a shirt and slip on your shoes before making your way out of your room and to the kitchen. Once there you would go about putting together an easy breakfast of omelets, toast and jam with hot coffee for the both of you. Once it was done you would bring it back to the room, nodding to the few you passed on the way there, and hoped he would like it.

Athena opening the door for you, you would step inside to him sitting up on the bed, smiling soon as he spotted you, “Thought you had snuck off on me querido, I would not have been happy about that today” he tease and you chuckle a bit as you approach the bed. Setting the tray on your bedside table for the moment you would slip your shoes off again before settling beside him and pulling him into a kiss, loving how his hands slipped into your hair to draw you closer as your own wrapped around his back, “Happy anniversary babe” you would speak against his lips and felt the smile brightening as he responded the same, “Happy anniversary Kyle and thank you for breakfast” he say, shifting back so you could carefully bring the tray to sit in front of you both.

Pleased at the content look on his face when he took a bite of the omelet you were relieved they turned out alright. Sure you could cook fairly well, but it still made you worry it was bad. “So, what would you like to do today sweetheart?” you would then ask him, you were content to do anything to make him happy and had decided to leave this open ended. Chewing a bite as he thought he would shrug a bit, “I don’t really mind what we do so long as we are together. It is a nice day outside so we could take a nice hike around the area?” He would suggest and that was what you would find yourself doing. Once up and fully dressed the both of you would take the dishes to the kitchen before grabbing water bottles and energy bars for while you were out.

Letting him take the lead you would find yourselves walking around the base for a while in the quieter parts before getting outside. Once there you would head down to the shore line, the hike down a bit steep, but it was well worth it as you kicked off your shoes and stepped into the surf, hand laced with his own. Everything felt right in the world and you loved it, shifting to pull him close as you kissed his temple. You were not sure what would spark it then, probably Lucio being playful, but you would find yourself chasing him around in the surf. Both of you laughing like fools really as you were eventually soaking wet and full of sand, sitting on shore. Brushing your hair back out of your eyes you would catch your breath before checking the time on your watch.

About to speak it had been a couple hours out there, the sun beginning to set already, your words would be cut short as your boyfriend was soon straddling your lap. Reflexively your hands would come to his back for support and you almost shuddered as he settled to be right on top of your groin, “Well hello” you manage, trying not to think about how perfectly he fit on your lap like this and you heard him almost giggle as his fingers rubbed your neck where they sat on your shoulders, “Hello yourself” he reply before you could see a small nervousness in his eyes, “What is it Lu?” you ask gently and you see a light blush coming to tint his cheeks, knowing there was a conversation coming, they had been happening a lot as you learned more about him and you had a feeling what this one was.


	5. Anniversary Night

“So” He would begin and you could tell he had been thinking his words for a while, “Big topic, but I….well we have done some things….ok I’ve sucked you off” he was fumbling as the blush darkened on his cheeks. Your hands shifting you would give his hips an encouraging squeeze as you reminded him, “You know I will go at your pace, what you are comfortable with” you say before you felt it, him pressing down on you a bit more firmly as he spoke again, “I want you tonight, Kyle, I’ve been wanting you so bad. Before I had told you everything and even more after. When you are on missions I…pleasure myself, moaning your name” he admit and it made your shudder, feeling yourself stirring as your hands slide down to his ass.

Leaning in you would kiss him deeply, feeling him respond in a second, and your tongue would be pushing past his lips and you smirked at the shudder that ran through him. Rolling your hips up into his own you would let him feel how you were starting to harden as your tongues rubbed and danced, his fingers tangling in your hair as a sweet little moan was muffled by your kiss. Pulling back only when air was needed you would press a kiss to his throat and neck, “Your name is on my lips when I take care of myself too, I admit I used to think about you taking my ass, but I want you in every way Lucio” you coo to him, eyes meeting his so he could see that you meant it and the blush had darkened more, but you could see his confidence growing, “Well…there are toys for that” he smirk.

Chuckling a bit you would nod before you were shifting, “So much we can explore, but right now lets get back and get out of these damp and sandy clothes” you whisper into his ear before giving it a nip. Standing with him in your arms his legs would wrap around your waist a moment before you were setting him down. Hands laced tight you would be heading back the way you came quickly and luckily were able to avoid most people as your pants were quite obviously tight by this point and your cock was throbbing at the restraint. Once inside your room you would be almost surprised as your loves hands were on your shirt, slowly peeling it up and off of you as you moved towards the bathroom. A shower was needed as sand was coated on the both of you and your hands would not be idle.

Both of your shirts gone by the time you were in the tiled room your hands would be exploring each others chest before you were pausing. Looking him in the eye you would be serious, “If you want me to stop at any time, any moment for any reason, tell me and I will, ok?” you were firm in this and would see him smile and nod, “I promise to tell you if it’s too much” Once you were satisfied with the answer you would shift closer, kissing him sweetly before your lips were moving to his neck once more. Avoiding the sand as you licked and nibbled, leaving a lovely mark just above his shoulder as you heard him moan. Sweet spot. His hands would be moving again as well, you feeling your belt being undone before your jeans and your hands were soon there to help him push them down. Breathing out as your cock would be free and nearly full already, “Naughty, going commando” Lucio tease you and you chuckle a bit, “I know how much you love it when I do” you respond in kind, nose nuzzling his own as your hands were ghosting down his sides to his own pants. 

Feeling him tense as your thumbs teased under the hemline you would go slow, ready to stop if he said, but he didn’t. His hands coming to rest to your arms you would peck his lips a few times, “Let me see you babe, it’s ok” you assure as you slowly eased around to his belt. Step by step you would undo that first, alert for any change as you would give him slow kisses and assuring words. This step was huge for you both and could turn things really good or really bad. The button and zipper next you would have them undone when he spoke, “Wait” and your hands were on his waist in a second. Eyes meeting his as he took a deep breath, “Let me do it this time” he say, voice shaking a bit, but he needed to do this himself for your first time together. 

Pressing a kiss to his forehead you would nod, “I’ll turn the shower on” you say, stepping from him to do just that. Back turning to him you would give him a more private moment and you heard cloth falling to the floor as you tested the water temperature. Stepping under the stream would be when you turned and saw him fully, eyes looking to you in nervous hope. Holding out a hand to him you would speak, “Come here beautiful” And he was beautiful, that dark skin an even tone over his body, that lithe chest progressing down into muscles developed from all the hard work. Then shifting to an almost subtle softness of his stomach and to a v ever lower till your eyes would take in his neatly trimmed hairs of his mound and just the tease of his slit, making you shudder and your cock harden fully. He was gorgeous in your eyes and as he took your hand you would tug him close. Hand sliding to his bare ass now as you spoke in his ear, “You are so beautiful Lucio, I love you so much, I am going to take good care of you tonight” you promise him as you felt him kiss your shoulder.

“I love you too, Kyle, I am so nervous” he admit and you kiss his temple, cheek and nose “I know sweetheart, I know. I will go nice and slow” You assure and was partially why the shower first, to get used to touching each other more, especially you touching him. Moving a bit you would grab the soap, not concerned about hair, and put a little in your palm and turned him around. Slowly beginning to wash his back clear of sand you smiled as he began to relax under your touch, leaning back into you and bracing his hands on your legs. You made sure to tend every inch of him, but avoided his mound for now and merely pressed a kiss to each inner thigh, relieved when he did not flinch away or tense back up.

Grabbing the soap again you were about to begin on yourself when he took it, “My turn” he smirk and you could see his confidence was building back up as he gave you the same treatment. Soaping and rubbing every part of you, avoiding your throbbing cock until the very end and you groaned as he wrapped his hand around you. Stroking long and slow till he was teasing your tip with a finger, a bead of pre his reward, “Damn babe, I turned you on this much?” he asked blushing and you saw him quiver, managing to nod first, “Yeah, it is hard to not just pin you and take you” you admit as your hand was moving behind to turn the water off before it was reaching to where the towels lay on a shelf just outside.

A tug on your cock having you stopping as your love was stepping out instead, hand still on you to gently pull you along, “What’s a little water huh?” he smirk and you shudder, knowing that look well enough. He having seen you come out of the shower a few times before taking the towel off you, hungry for your length in his mouth after a successful mission or concert, you loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger or so, honestly ran out of time writing but it was an ok stop point, so i wanted to get it posted. Plus it was getting to be a longer chapter


	6. The night goes on

Letting him lead you to the bed you would easily comply as Lucio pushed you to sit down on the edge, hand stroking you slowly from base to tip and repeat. Your mind was in a bit of a war for a moment, you wanted this night to be about him, but watching him sink to his knees and feeling his lips against your thigh you realized this might help. It would calm your libido for a bit and let you focus while you recovered, but you still wanted to voice it, “Sweetheart, tonight is about you” you coo to him, feeling him give your thigh a rough nip as his other hand cupped your testicles. His eyes meeting yours as he smirked, “You know I can’t resist a taste of you babe, so sit back and relax Kyle” Lucio responds and your last protest dies in your throat as his naughty tongue laps the bead of pre from your tip.

One of your hands falling to the bed would grip the sheets tight as your other was soon on his head, fingers massaging his scalp but not pulling on the dreds as you knew he did not like that. Eyes watching you would groan as he stroked a bit more firmly, that tongue dancing around the head of your cock before it was disappearing between those soft lips. His mouth was so warm and your mind drifted to how his other lips would feel around you for a moment before he was taking you in deeper. Each bob of his head taking you in more and more and you could tell he was greedy tonight. His hand on your sack rubbing and squeezing before it was sliding back farther, your body jumping slightly as you felt him brush your own tight hole, “Babe…Lucio” you groan out more as you relaxed to it.

This was the first time he had touched you there, though you had imagined him doing it many times while you fingered yourself open, and it was just adding to the intense pleasure growing within you. Fingers tightening on the dreds you had to chew your lip a moment to keep from bucking into his throat, but you felt him smirk around you. He knew that meant you were close and he started humming as he took you into his throat, that dry teasing finger pressing more firmly, but not breaching as he knew without any lube it would hurt. It was like a switch though, your balls tightening and your hips did buck once, “Cumming…baby…ah!” would be the only warning you could manage and you felt him pull back to his mouth, drinking down each thick spurt that fell onto his tongue as you moaned. 

Taking a deep breath as you shuddered, body relaxing you would smile as he pulled off licking his lips, “Damn you taste good, querido” he near purr and you smirk, leaning down to kiss him deeply. Not minding your own taste as your tongue pressed into his mouth for a few moments, “You are right there” you tease “Your mouth still amazes me though” you compliment before you were offering him a hand and helping him up, eyes catching sight of a slight sheen on his lower lips before he was settling next to you. “Now, let me return the favor?” you ask, wanting him comfortable of course and you did catch him tense slightly before blushing, “You don’t have to do that” he would tell you simply, but you could hear the trepidation. You would definitely have to prove how much you loved his body and him.

Lips finding his own once more you would press a series of soft kisses to them as your hands moved. Nudging and guiding you would coax him up onto the bed farther, laying him back onto the pillows. Keeping most of your weight to the side of him for now you would kiss down his chin and throat, murmuring comfort as you went, “Just relax Lu, it’s ok, my beautiful man” Reaching his chest you would find and flick your tongue against one of his dusky nipples, pausing a moment for a bad reaction, but when he shifted closer you smiled. Swirling your tongue around the one you would nibble on it as your hand came up to brush your thumb over the other, quivering as you heard a soft mewl from him, “Kyle…keep going” He encourage and you smiled. Nodding lightly you would make sure to give both equal treatment, only moving on down his chest once both were hardened peaks, lips tracing the soft scars before nibbling down his body as your hands moved to his thighs. 

Slow and gentle you would coax him to spread his legs, moving between them and kneeling, fingers massaging the skin as you waited. A nod being your confirmation you would slide one between his legs, over his mound and you would catch his breath hitching as you teased his lips with your fingers. Your other hand moving to take one of his own you would gently begin to slip a finger into him, ever so careful, but were smiling as he pressed onto you. Quivering yourself your half hard cock was beginning to come alive again at the feel of him, “Sweetheart you’re wet” you coo and he blushes, squeezing your hand, “I always…get soaked when I suck you…thinking about you inside…AH!” You had taken the opportunity of him speaking to slip in a second finger, hooking them both and pumping gently as your thumb found his clit and rubbed slow circles. He was beautiful, his other hand coming up to tease his nipples as he ground to your pleasing hand, “Kyle…fuck….fuck me please!” he beg and you shudder, your cock almost throbbing already.

Pumping your fingers in deeper you would stretch and scissor them, “You sure sweetheart?” you ask, not wanting to rush, but a buck of his hips was your answer and you chuckled a bit. Pulling your fingers free you would lick them clean, humming at the taste, “You are so sweet babe, I definitely want a full taste next time” you wink and that seemed to fully relax the underlying nerves in his eyes, you weren’t turned off by him. “Condom?” you would ask, if he wanted you to use one and he nodded. Even though he was on birth control you weren’t just going to risk it without asking. Leaning to the bedside drawer you would fish out one, having always kept fresh ones since you began being intimate, and would work it open. He would then sit up and you would kiss him softly as he helped you roll it onto your hard length.

Once you were pleased it was right you would shift again, helping him lay back once more as you pulled a leg over your hip. “I love you, Lucio, so very much” you tell him and see his smile, “I love you too, thank you” he would respond and you nod. Watching for any change in expression you would line yourself up, teasing his folds a moment before beginning to press inside. His hands gripping the sheets he would moan, tight but relenting as you slowly hilted, inch by inch. With a last thrust you would bottom out and felt him shudder, but his other leg was wrapping around you and drawing you in. Giving him time to adjust he would buck his hips, words fading to moans and groans from the both of you as you began to rock your hips.

Thrusting out and in smooth and gentle you would follow his bodies instructions, when to speed up, slow down, it was a wonderful dance and his moans were like music to your ears. Your lips touching, hands caressing, it was almost a dream until you saw it. His body tensing and then his face taking on a look of pure pleasure as his walls clamped around you. Bucking into you as your name fell from his lips in a heated moan, body quivering as the sweet orgasm rocked his frame until he was near melting into the pillows. It was perfect and you didn’t care if you finished, though you did a few strokes later as you helped prolong his bliss, your Lucio was in heave and that was what mattered.


End file.
